<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daisy and Jemma One shots by SuperCorpforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063849">Daisy and Jemma One shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorpforever/pseuds/SuperCorpforever'>SuperCorpforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:39:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorpforever/pseuds/SuperCorpforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of skimmons one shots.</p><p>Suggestions, comments, and kudos are always welcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Feelings and wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post 7x06, Daisy wakes up and Jemma is (of course) taking care of her, and lets something slip.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Narrator POV*<br/>
When Daisy woke up, the first thing she noticed was the bright lights shining on her. The second thing she noticed was the shorter British woman staring at her.<br/>
"Jemma?" She questioned<br/>
"Skye! Thank God you're finally awake" Jemma blurted out "I mean Daisy, sorry."<br/>
"It's okay Jem, you're still allowed to call me Skye if you want." Daisy said with a slight blush. "What happened? Last thing I remember is sneaking a piece of glass back to Sousa, so we could escape."<br/>
"He saved you" Jemma said with a tone. "Now lay back, I need to run a few tests on you, make sure everything is okay."<br/>
"Aye aye cap'n" Daisy said mock saluting as Jemma pushed her back playfully.<br/>
"You need to be more careful Skye, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I've already lost everyone else, I can't risk losing you too." Jemma said looking deep into Daisy's eyes.<br/>
"Jemma you're not gonna lose me, I promise you." Daisy said leaning closer.<br/>
"Seriously Skye, I've already lost Fitz, I can't lose the only other person I truly love." Jemma said before she could stop herself. Her eyes went wide as she realized what she said.<br/>
Hearing what Jemma said Daisy leaned forward until there was only an inch between them and Jemma closed the gap.<br/>
"Holy shit I'm kissing my best friend!" Daisy thought<br/>
"Wow she's as good a kisser as I thought" Jemma thought.<br/>
Soon they both pulled away for air. Jemma got up and walked to the door.<br/>
"Oh shit I screwed up, she's never gonna talk to me again" Daisy thought.<br/>
Jemma reached the door, locked it, and turned around and walked back to Daisy.<br/>
"Just a precaution" Jemma said with a wink. Daisy then pulled Jemma onto the bed with her. They began to kiss passionately, their kisses saying so much more than words could. When air was needed the two girls pulled apart.<br/>
"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" Daisy said<br/>
"I've wanted to for so long. Honestly I only got with Fitz in the first place because I thought you'd never like me back." Jemma confessed before continuing "I was scared you'd reject me and that our team mates would hate me if they found out."<br/>
"Jem, I would never, and I would single handedly fight all of them if they hated you" Daisy said.<br/>
The two girls went back to kissing and Daisy soon flipped them where she was on top. She began kissing down Jemma's neck until someone knocked on the door. The two girls jumped apart and Jemma slid out from under Daisy, fixed her clothes and opened the doors once Daisy was ready.<br/>
"Simmons we're landing in a few minutes. Good to see you awake Johnson" May said before walking away.<br/>
Once Jemma closed the door both girls burst out laughing. Jemma moved back over to the bed and curled up beside Daisy. Daisy leaned over and kissed Jemma before closing her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taking it slow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wayyyy back in season 1 skimmons fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye finished training with Ward and walked into the Lab/Med bay to talk to Jemma. As she walked in Fitz got flustered and left to "go see if ward wants a drink." Skye walked over to Jemma and nodded.</p><p>"Hello Skye" Jemma said</p><p>"Hey Jemma, can I ask you something? Something personal?" Skye said quietly</p><p>"Sure I guess. Do I need to close the door?" Jemma asked</p><p>"Yeah" Skye said hopping onto the counter.<br/>
Jemma walked over and closed the door which locked itself behind her.</p><p>"What's up Skye?" Jemma asked</p><p>"This is going to sound really weird and I may have this completely wrong but, do you like me? Cause I really like you and...." She stumbled before being interrupted by Jemma kissing her.</p><p>"Yes I like you, you bloody idiot" Jemma responded after pulling away.</p><p>"Okay good." Skye said before leaning back in to kiss Jemma. </p><p>Jemma pulled away again and tapped something on here tablet and the glass changed so you couldn't see through it. The two girls went back to kissing. They kissed for a few minutes, pulling apart here and there to get some air before a knock on the door pulled them apart for good. </p><p>"Skye, Simmons, we're fixing to land, Coulson wants y'all up in the meeting room." Ward shouted from the other side of the door.</p><p>"Thank you Agent Ward, we'll be right there." Jemma shouted back.</p><p>The two girls collected themselves before heading up to meet with the rest of the Team. When they got up there they were met with a knowing look from Ward and a sad look from Fitz.<br/>
That night the two girls met up in Jemma's room and discussed what had happened earlier. They decided that we be together, but that they would take things slow. Soon after deciding this they went back to kissing.</p><p>"So much for taking it slow." Jemma said as Skye pulled Jemma's shirt over her head and pushed her back on the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I don't know it's you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back in season 3(?) Whenever the LMDs attacked and Jemma and Daisy found each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Jemma's POV*</p><p>The knife trembled in my hand as I slid down the wall. <br/>"Oh my God I just killed Fitz....wait no not Fitz, his LMD....but there was so much blood...what if I killed the wrong one what if I killed Fitz." As I said those last three words I heard the following.</p><p>"You did what?!?!" The voice said. Wait no Skye, Daisy said that. "Jemma??"</p><p>"Skye, I mean Daisy" I stumbled "wait how do I know you're not a LMD like he was" I said pointing towards where I had killed LMD Fitz.</p><p>"Jemma I need you to trust me. I can quake you and prove I'm the real Daisy you just have to put the knife down." Daisy said stepping closer.</p><p>"Stay back!!!" I wisper-yelled. "I have no way of knowing it's really you and your a fool if you think I'm putting my only self defense down."</p><p>I saw something change in her eyes and before I knew it she had grabbed the knife from me and grabbed my arms. She gently quaked my arms enough where I could feel it, and where she could feel bone. When she stopped I grabbed her and pulled her down on the ground and into a hug. There's no telling how long we were sitting like this for but at some point she leaned back.</p><p>"Daisy I need to tell you something, in case we don't make it out of here." I began</p><p>"Jem we'll make it out of here I promise." She said</p><p>"Just in case. I.... Daisy... I love you, I have since you joined the team. You're so talented and beautiful and smart and bloody hell you abs make me almost pass out. The point is I really like you and I had to tell you in case one or both of us die." I blurted the whole thing out but before I realized it, Daisy had grabbed my face said.</p><p>"I love you to Jemma Simmons." And kissed me. </p><p>It was in that moment I knew I would do whatever it took to get us out of there alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lose you, then myself.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one takes place during 7x9. The plot is pretty much the same as the trailer, except that Daisy watches everyone die and Jemma is the last to die, before Daisy is alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy shot straight up, ran to LMD Coulson, and turned him on.</p><p>"We're in a time loop where everyone dies" she explained as alarms started going off.</p><p>Daisy and Coulson ran into the hub.</p><p>"What's going on?" Coulson questioned</p><p>"Something's happened to the Quinjet. We're losing altitude and oxygen. I have no idea why or how to fix it." Jemma said handing them oxygen masks.</p><p>The oxygen continued to drop and the first to go was Daniel Susa.</p><p>"Susa! Stay with me, come on, stay with me" Daisy said checking for a pulse.</p><p>Coulson pulled her away and pointed to where Deke was laying beside Mack. Jemma ran over and checked for a pulse on either, looked at Daisy with a sad look and shook her head no. Yoyo ran over to Mack and just sat there crying, until she too went down. </p><p>"Daisy, Jemma, Melinda, I have to shut down that way I can conserve air for the three of you." Coulson said.</p><p>May nodded and walked back to his charging chamber with him. Once they were out of the room Jemma walked over to Daisy and collapsed into her.</p><p>"Daisy, I don't know what to do..... I'm so sorry." She mumbled into Daisy's chest.</p><p>Once Jemma finished talking, May walked in and collapsed in front of them. Seeing this Daisy gasped, and Jemma cried harder and buried her head back in Daisy chest. Daisy felt her own chest burning and felt her eyes getting heavy. She gently grabbed Jemma's face.</p><p>"I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you this, I didn't want to come between you and Fitz but, I'm 90% we're fixing to die so.... I love you Jemma Simmons." Daisy said softly.</p><p>Jemma leaned in and kissed her best friend, the kiss said all the words she couldn't. The kiss didn't last long, and once it was over the two girls sat down against the wall and held each other. Jemma sobbed every once and a while, and laid against Daisy who silently cried. Daisy pulled Jemma in and held her, she didn't know how long they sat there, but at some point she realized Jemma had stopped breathing.</p><p>"No..no....no...please no... Jemma please no, please come back." She choked out</p><p>Realizing she was completely alone, having lost the woman she loved, and all her friends. She stood up and let out a heartbroken scream as she lost control of her powers. Without controlling her powers, the entire Quinjet, ripped to pieces around her, as the sheer force of her powers wrapped around her, keeping her floating in mid air. Daisy looked around her as the Quinjet fell straight down to the ground below, suddenly the power that had been keeping her up stopped and Daisy fell to the ground. She closed her eyes and tried to scream but couldn't. She opened her eyes and sat straight up in the healing chamber. 
"Please no, not again".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takes place between 7x10 &amp; 7x11. Jemma comforts Daisy after the loss of her mother (again). Or the one where Daisy shuts every one out, and things get dark quick.</p><p>**Trigger Warning**<br/>Mentions of cutting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Narrator POV* </p><p>No one in the team had noticed it yet, except for Jemma that is. After her mom was murdered, Daisy's sole focus became finding Nathaniel Malick and making him pay. Only Jemma noticed Daisy wasn't cracking jokes with Deke, laughing with Coulson, or being sarcastic with May. Jemma was the only one who noticed the small fresh cuts lining Daisy's wrist. Jemma decided they needed to talk. </p><p>"Daisy, Simmons needs you in the lab." Mack's voice boomed over the loud speaker.</p><p>Daisy sighed, she had seen the looks Jemma had given her, she thought she knew what was coming.</p><p>"Look if you're going to fuss at me, and tell me revenge isn't the way, just get it over with, Jem." Daisy said annoyed.</p><p>"I'm not mad, I'm worried about. You haven't been yourself and I know you. You bottle things up thinking you have to be strong around everyone and you take it out on yourself. But you should know by know you don't always have to be strong with me." Jemma said softly.</p><p>Once Jemma finished saying that, Daisy chocked out "I know Jem. Thank you... I love you." </p><p>Jemma wrapped Daisy up in a hug, as the other girl cried into her shoulder. </p><p>"I love you too, Daisy." Jemma mumbled before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.</p><p>The two pulled apart, "now will you please let me take care of those" Jemma asked pointing to Daisy's wrists, Daisy nodded. Once Jemma was doneMack's voice came over the loud speaker telling everyone to meet in the control room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What happens in the past...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut, pure smut<br/>*Authors note* Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Global pandemics and me trying to write fanfiction do not mix. I should have another chapter out this week.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy gasped as her back hit the wall. Jemma's hands trailed down the front of Daisy's shirt and played with the hem of it.</p><p>"Can I?" Jemma started to ask before being interrupted by Daisy nodding her head.</p><p>"Off" was all Daisy could reply.</p><p>Jemma pressed a kiss to her girlfriends lips before pulling Daisy's shirt over her head. Daisy quickly did the same before pushing Jemma towards their shared bed. In the span of a few seconds, the back of Jemma's legs hit the bed, she sat and Daisy stepped between the scientists legs. </p><p>"I love you Jem" Daisy said leaning down, with love and list mixed in her eyes</p><p>"I love you too Daisy" Jemma said meeting her girlfriend in a passionate kiss. </p><p>The two women kissed for a while before Daisy slipped hers and Jenna's bras off and pushed Jemma back onto the bed and straddled her hips. Daisy leaned down and began kissing a trail down Jemma's neck. She stopped her trail at Jemma's breasts, to which her girlfriend whined. Daisy stood up off Jemma, and for a second Jemma panicked, before realizing her girlfriend was taking her pants off.</p><p>Daisy slipped her fingers through the belt loops on Jemma's pants, "Can I take these off?"</p><p>"Please do" Jemma, nearly out of breath, whispered.</p><p>Daisy smiled, leaned down to press a quick kiss to Jemma's lips before unbuttoning her pants. Soon Jemma's pants were laying on the floor and Daisy had reclaimed her place on Jemma's hips. The only clothing that stood between the two women was Jemma's lacy red panties and Daisy's boy-shorts. Daisy looked to Jemma, who nodded, and soon Daisy stood completely naked and Jemma lay on the bed naked.</p><p>"God Jemma, you're so gorgeous." Daisy said in awe of her girlfriend.</p><p>Jemma blushed, "You're not so bad yourself, Johnson."</p><p>Both girls laughed and Daisy once again reclaimed her spot on Jemma's hips. Jemma gasped at the feel of her girlfriend sitting on her, skin to skin. Daisy noticed the small gasp and leaned down to capture Jemma in a kiss that took her breath away. Daisy kissed a trail down Jemma's neck again, this time not stopping. She used her hands to play with Jemma's boobs, while she continued kissing down Jemma's body. The further down that Daisy went, the more Jemma moaned. </p><p>"Daisy please." Jemma gasped.</p><p>"Please what?" Daisy said playfully, kissing everywhere but where Jemma wanted her.</p><p>"Please I need you!" Jemma moaned out.</p><p>"What do you need me to do baby?" Daisy asked, waiting for Jemma to break.</p><p>"Please fuck me, please I need you so bad darling" Jemma finally broke. </p><p>Daisy smirked and began playing with Jemma's clit. Jemma moaned loudly as Daisy stuck one then two fingers in her. </p><p>"You ready?" Daisy questioned.</p><p>"Yes" Jemma managed to get out before moaning louder than before as Daisy began moving her fingers in and out of Jemma.</p><p>Jemma was close, so Daisy decided to do something they'd only tried once before. She moved up to kiss Jemma while still pumping in and out of her. But she moved her right hand from Jemma's boobs down to her clit, and very carefully she began to use her powers. Jemma gasped loudly as she felt her girlfriend quake her. Daisy then used the fingers in Jemma to quake her and soon Jemma was screaming her name.</p><p>As Jemma came down from her explosive high Daisy asked "So I take it you like me using my powers during sex?"</p><p>Jemma reached up and pulled her into a kiss. "Please do that again sometime" she sighed.</p><p>"If you react that way everytime, I will absolutely do that again." Daisy laughed.</p><p>Jemma, having regained her strength, flipped the two women and stared down into her girlfriends eyes. She leaned down to where their lips were brushing.</p><p>"Your turn" she said with a smirk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You really thought I was going write Jemma as the top when I could write Daisy using her powers??? Lol nope.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>